


SwanQueen Week 2014

by lildarkone



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Accidental Stimulation, Amnesia, Awkward Situation, Caregiving, F/F, Fake Relationship, Truth Serum, Tumblr, creator's choice, swanqueen week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 08:39:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1772770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lildarkone/pseuds/lildarkone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My entries for SwanQueen Week over on Tumblr. Will post prompts as I update them. They are Awkward Situation, Fake Relationship, Amnesia, Accidental Stimulation, Caregiving, Truth Serum, Accidental Marriage, and Creator's Choice. Main relationship is SwanQueen and each post will be separately rated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Loss of Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina is all about control, but even an Evil Queen loses it sometimes. Too bad (or is it?) that someone walks in when she does.

Title - Loss of Control

Prompt - Awkward Situation

Rating - R

Regina bit her lip as her fingers brushed down her body, but within her mind it wasn’t her own hand. It was another, with long pale fingers and callouses along the palm and tips from who knew what. But they rasped over her collarbone and down her sternum, nipples tightening with pleasure as she imagined green eyes darkening as they tracked the finger’s movements.

“Emma,” Regina breathed, biting her lip harder when her fingers brushed down to the delta between her thighs, dipping between them to play at the moisture pooling there already. She had been wet since that morning, when she and Emma had gotten into an argument over…something. It had been a small fight, but still seeing Emma’s eyes flash and her color rise had stirred an instant reaction. After the fight they had gone back to work on getting the last details of an upcoming fundraiser together. Regina prided herself on control and had made no outward sign of her turmoil, but every time Emma’s hand brushed against her skin she felt the fire low in her belly flare. Control was something she relished in life, having lived too long with forces outside her grasp guiding her life and actions. But Emma Swan made her lose control. Even more the blonde made her want to lose control. 

So when Emma had taken Henry to get some ice cream before dropping him off with his grandparents, Regina feigned getting some last minute details together at home. Now here she was, laid writhing across her bed, one hand buried between her legs while the other tweaked an aching nipple. Excitement pooled across her fingers as she rubbed at the base of her clit, stroking and squeezing it at the same rhythm of her nipple. “Oh god, Emma…Emma,” She hissed, head thrown back.

“Regina are-oh shit!”

Regina’s eyes snapped open to see Emma standing wide eyed, half in and half out of the door. The brunette scrambled to cover herself up as Emma’s mouth opened and closed. “I didn’t…wanted to see if you wanted to come…to dinner! Come to dinner. Heard you…god did I,”

The rambling was almost as horrifying as the situation and Regina snapped, “Are you going to continue to stare and intrude or do you have at least some semblance of manners?” Embarrassment was burning across her skin, heating her anger at being caught in such an awkward position. This was not happening.

Emma whirled around as if to leave, but to Regina’s surprise she stopped. After a moment’s hesitation Emma straightened up and step further into the room, closing and locking the door behind her. Regina’s eyebrows shot up as she watched green eyes darken. “Miss Swan?”

Emma walked towards the edge of the bed, “If I said I wanted to intrude…would you blast me with a fireball?”

Regina’s mouth became dry as she began to take in what was going to happen. Her arms trembled with the what-could-bes and her body tightened and tingled. “Depends on why.”

“Because I want to hear you say my name again,” Emma breathed, her skin flushed darker and voice deeper then Regina had ever heard it. The deep timber quickly stoked the fire deep in her belly and Regina felt her fingers loosen on the blanket. It pooled around her waist, leaving her bare to hungry eyes.

“Emma,” She breathed, reaching out for the blonde and pulling her on top. Control was something she relished, but this loss of control was something she desired.


	2. Mutual Benefit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU. Regina is being forced into marriage. The only way around it is if she is already in a relationship. She decides to bring in a fake beau, in the form of horse handler Emma Swan.

Prompt - Fake Relationship

Rating - G

The brush tumbled from Emma’s fingers, clattering to the hay strewn floor stall with the bang of a shot. Rocinante fidgeted, side stepping from the loud noise and sudden tension.

“Emma,” Regina started.

“Are you serious? You want me to what?” Emma finally managed, though she was feeling as agitated as the horse.

“A simple arrangement,” Regina repeated, her voice steady even as her insides trembled with doubt. Was this the right thing? Of course it was, what other choice was there? None. “We pretend to be married. After about a year we will become divorced, amicably of course, and each of us will be able to continue our lives.”

“You can’t be serious,” Emma blurted.

“Very. It will be mutually beneficial. I will be able to take over my father’s company and you can name you’re price.”

“Price? Price?!” Anger was coloring Emma’s voice and skin. “I’m a horse handler, not a pound of sugar.”

Regina blinked in surprise at the sudden anger, realizing she was probably going about this the wrong way. She reached out, capturing Emma’s forearm and hopefully her attention. “Please Emma. I need your help with this. If I don’t find someone I will be forced by my parents to marry someone. I cannot do this.”

Emma’s anger deflated at the pleading look and her shoulders drooped. “Why me?”

“Because you’re an unknown. I would be able to sell a secret relationship between us. Also,” Regina paused, licking her lips. She knew with Emma she was going to have to do something that she wasn’t use to doing in her relationships. She was going to have to be honest. “I trust you Emma. Over the last few months we’ve gotten along well and I…” She stopped. There was honest and there was vulnerable and she was venturing too far into the latter if she continued with her train of thought. “Think of it like a business arrangement.”

“Business arrangement. Not exactly how I wanted to describe my marriage,” Emma sighed and shook her head. Her mind fluctuated between the indignation at such a request to the look in Regina’s eyes. She thought back to a few weeks ago when Regina and Ruby had come into the stall, Ruby dragging a furious Regina along in an attempt to calm her down. Just like then the flash of fear and vulnerability struck a cord in her heart.

Then just as quickly she thought back to Gold’s threat to take Henry away, stating her unfit to take care of his grandson. The fear and fury seized her as it did five nights before.

“If I agree to this…what about Henry?” She asked, her mind going a mile a minute.

“I know this would be difficult. I’ve come to care about him and he’ll be taken care of. I know he is important to you.”

“I’ve only got one request if we do this.”

“Whatever you would need.”

Emma chewed her lip, trying to determine how much to reveal. ‘In for a penny, in for a pound.’ “My ex’s grandfather is…power and is trying to take Henry away from me. Help me keep him and I’ll do whatever you want.”

Regina’s eyes widened at the news. “Trying to take him away? Why?”

“He feels I’m unfit to be a mother. God knows I feel like he’s right sometimes, but Henry is still my son. My ex didn’t even know about him until a year ago,” Emma snapped, in her anger uncaring the slip of such personal information. “I can’t lose him.”

Regina’s hands slipped to entwine with Emma’s. “You won’t. I promise.”

Green eyes met brown and Emma nodded. “Then we have a deal…wifey.” She smirked at the irritated eye roll.

“Don’t call me that.”


	3. Who are you to me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma is in an accident, leaving her with Amnesia. She remembers nothing of the previous months, including the secret relationship started with Regina. Now Regina watches and suffers silently, but a suprising source of comfort will help her through.

Prompt - Amnesia

Rating - PG

Regina walked out of the hospital, head held high and face stony. None of it belied the trembling and shaking occurring within, the very real sense of being adrift. She was the Mayor, the ‘former’ Evil Queen. No one would see that she was hurting. They would only see the anger that was boiling away at the injustice and unfairness of the events of the last twenty-four hours. Anger she would hold onto, anger she knew and flourished within.

“Mom!” Regina stopped and was surprised, but pleased, to see Henry running towards her, his long gangly legs quickly eating up the distance she had put between herself and the heartache in that accursed room.

“Henry, what is it? And where’s your coat it’s cold out?” She asked, reaching out to fix the mess of hair that had fallen over his forehead automatically. Almost as automatic was him rolling his eyes as she fussed. This was normal, she could do normal. She would have to.

“Are you okay?”

Regina straightened, giving a nod. “Of course why wouldn’t I be? I’m not the one in a hospital bed.”

“Because Ma doesn’t remember anything. At least nothing recent,” Henry said and there was a glint and hint in his voice that she was not sure she understood. Or she did and was shocked that Henry had.

“Well it just proves that Em-Miss Swan’s head was not as hard as I had originally perceived,” Regina replied with a shrug.

Henry shook his head at his Mom’s dig, knowing it was a deflection. It had taken time to understand his mother’s actions and quirks, but as he got older he felt had gotten pretty good at reading people. Since recovering the relationship between them he had learned his mom used anger to hide pain, snark to hide sadness. And right now he could practically feel the anger pouring off her. “She’s gonna be okay. She’ll get her memory back,” Licking his lips he plunged ahead, hoping his next words didn’t have the effect he feared, but his mom had to know she wasn’t alone. “And you two can go back to sneaking around, trying to hide.” He left a smile on his face, trying to show he was okay with the idea. It had weirded him out at first, since a part of him had hoped his Ma and Dad would get back together, but he also saw how good they were for one another, how Emma bolstered Regina and believed in her and how Regina guided Emma and forced her to grow up.

Regina felt as if someone had punched her in the gut. She turned wide eyes to her son, unsure she had heard him right. Denial was on the tip of her tongue, ready to dissuade the idea. But she relented instead. Only Henry would draw her capitulation and she was so tiered about lying about this anyway. “How long have you known?”

He was surprised that she wasn’t trying to deny it, but glad they weren’t going to play around. “Awhile now. Looking back I know you guys always had something going on, but it wasn’t until recently, when Ma would spend a lot of time sleeping over, she’s not quiet by the way when she’s trying to sneak out, and you’ve cut back on all the insults. You still do them, but now they’re like…playful instead of hurtful.”

“When did you get to be so observant?” Regina asked fondly, warmed at how closely her son was seeming to pay attention since it meant he cared. “Does it bother you?”

“A little,” He shrugged, then rushed on when he saw the hurt begin to appear. “I mean just like in the way it’s weird to think of my mom dating anyone, even if it is my other mother. I don’t really care that you’re both women or anything like that. Just the whole dating thing period,” He finished lamely.

Regina smiled and pulled Henry into a hug, feeling the anger cool. She buried her face into his neck and felt her eyes prickle and burn. She clung tighter as she fought back the sadness and heartbreak.

“She’s going to be okay, Mom,” Henry said, holding his trembling mother close. He didn’t hear anything beyond ragged deep breaths, but knew it was only because they were in public that she was keeping together. But tonight, when they were home he would make sure she knew she had a shoulder to cry on. He doubted she would take him up on the offer, but he needed her to know. He hadn’t been there for her much in the past, but he would be now.


	4. Keep Moving and I'll Show You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A freak earthquake has ripped through Storybrooke and Emma and Regina are trapped under some debris, pressed quite tightly together.

Prompt - Accidental Stimulation

Rating - PG-13

How was this happening? Emma tried not to move, but her muscles were cramping up. “Regina. You okay?”

“We have just gone through an earthquake and you are now sprawled over me like some type of monkey. I am perfectly well, Miss Swan.”

“Good to know you still have your sense of humor,” Emma grumbled, shifting her arms to try and push off Regina a bit more. Around them things were quiet, almost ringing after the tremor that had shuddered through the town. Emma and Regina had been in the library, helping Belle to shore up some of the shelving and windows. Well Emma had been shoring. Regina had been ‘supervising’. ‘More like nagging,’ Emma had thought many times, but never said anything. They had been getting along, somewhat. Oh Regina was still snarky and insulting, but it didn’t seem to have as much bite as it once did. Emma had even found herself purposely acting like an idiot to see the eye roll and hint of a smile Regina would always do.

But suddenly the ground started to stumble and shake. A loud crack had both women turning to see a beam from the ceiling coming down. Emma hadn’t thought twice. She grabbed Regina and dove to the side. After that things had gone fuzzy as the world shook and crumbled around them. All Emma focused on was trying to keep her body as still as possible.

Now they were here, Emma sprawled across Regina in an attempt to protect her, and both pressed close together. Across her back and legs she felt something pressing down, but nothing felt painful. “Seriously, are you ok?” She asked again, straining her eyes to see Regina in the dark shadows. She could only make out smudges and movement, little else.

Regina let out a breath, taking stock of her body. Her head ached from where it connected soundly with the floor and her leg hurt from what she guessed was a piece of debries falling on it. “I’m f-“ She cut off when she felt Emma move. The Sheriff’s breasts brushed against hers with a deep intake of breath and a jean clad leg pressed against her center.

“Regina? What is it?” Emma moved again, going down on one elbow to free her hand. She brought it to Regina’s cheek, surprised when she felt the skin so warm, almost burning hot. “You feel like you’re running a fever. Are you okay?”

Regina held back a moan. Every time Emma moved she would stoke embers churning low in Regina’s belly. They were stuck buried beneath debries and Regina could feel a goose egg upon the back of her skull, but all her attention was focused on the wetness pulsing between her legs. She hid it with a cough, “Stop moving everywhere and I’ll be better,” She snapped, causing the woman above to still.

“Sorry,” Emma replied, putting her hands back to either side of Regina’s head so she rested on both elbows. She was conscious of the length of Regina’s body and the heat and perfume that made her head swim and lower regions clench, but she couldn’t focus on that. Couldn’t focus on the way every breath had their breasts brushing or every small movement had Emma’s crotch pressing in Regina’s hip. Couldn’t focus on the brush of warm breath across her jaw and cheek…who was she kidding? She couldn’t focus on anything else. A vibrating had both women groaning as it hit very sensitive spots. Both stiffened as the phone continued to vibrate. Emma tried to lift her hips away, but could only go so far.

“Can you get that? I can’t really move my arms,” Emma said, hoping her voice was steady. She could practically feel the glare in the dark. “Hey we can call someone and get help,” She protested.

Regina sighed and reached down, trying hard not to brush or touch anything that would possibly cause more trouble. By the sharp intake of breath she knew she didn’t fully succeed. The wicked part of her dabbled with the idea of drawing that sound again, but preservation won out. Now was not the time to try and torture the Sheriff. She slipped her hand into Emma’s front pocket to snag the phone. The body above her was almost unnaturally still as she pulled out, though the arms close to her shoulders were trembling. “Breath, Miss Swan. I wouldn’t want you to pass out on me right now,” She said, her voice even, but a wicked grin lifting the corners of her lips.

Breathe Emma…breathe…god how do I do that? She pulled in a shaky breath as Regina hit the power button. Both grimaced at the sudden burst of light, but Regina quickly set about pulling up the last caller; Henry. “Hey Henry. Yes we’re fine. Are you okay?” Regina hit speaker and their son’s voice filled the space, bringing both women a modicum of comfort.

“I’m fine Mom. Grandma and Gramps and I all hid inside the bathroom. Where are you and Emma?”

“The library. We are trapped by a book shelf I think.”

“You’re buried?!” Henry yelped.

“We’re fine, kid,” Emma cut in before the young boy became too panicked. “Just get someone over here soon, okay?”

“We’re coming. Hang tight! Love you!” He called before the line went dead.

“Hang tight? As if we’re going to go anywhere,” Regina replied, smirking at her son’s enthusiasm. She was glad he was safe.

“Guess all we can do it wait. Thankfully it won’t be much longer, don’t know how long my arms’ll last,” Emma replied, shifting again. The phone went dark and clattered to the ground.

Regina bit her lip. She cupped Emma’s hips, stilling her with a feather light touch.

“Miss Swan. Stop moving or I will truly give you a reason to be uncomfortable,” Regina said, voice sharp and full of a promise Emma wasn’t sure she understood.

“Oh. And just want are you going to do?” She asked. This was going to be either really good, really bad or somewhere in between.

“Keep moving and I’ll show you.”


	5. Wounded Amazon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina is patching up her wife after Emma comes back from a match.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually a companion piece to a submission I did for the last SwanQueen Week. It can be found [here](http://lildark1.tumblr.com/post/72983072915/done-for-the-swan-queen-au-week-movie-plot). You don't have to read it to understand this one. But I would appreciate it if you did ^.^

Prompt - Care giving

Rating - PG

“Stay still,” Regina snapped, holding her wife’s chin firmly in her fingers, using her free hand to dab the iodine on the cut below Emma’s quickly swelling black eye.

“Regina I promise it’s fi-OW!” Emma yelled, yanking her head away when Regina dabbed a little hard at the wound.

“You squirm worse than Henry does. Now hold still, this is your own fault anyway,” Regina snapped, the anger coming through loud and clear. Her eyes were dark and intensly focused on her task, her fingers like iron and her back just as stiff.  
Emma deflated, knowing Regina was truly angry and took the pain silently. At the moment it didn’t hurt as much as Regina’s anger. When Regina was finally done she bandaged up the cut and started to rise, but Emma stopped her with a hand around her wrist.

“Regina…look at me, please?” She asked softly, keeping her touch light but steady, lest Regina wants to pull away, but Emma wanted her to know she was here. “I’m okay. I’ll heal.”

“This time,” Regina snapped, dark eyes flashing, but Emma saw the true center of the anger. Regina only ever got this angry when she was scared. Specifically when she was scared for someone she loved.

“Yes and next time and the time after that. I’ve been hurt worse than this and I’ve recovered,” Emma countered. “I’ve been trained, Leroy, as much of a drunk he is, is one of the best trainers,” She looped her arms around Regina’s waist and pulled her so the brunette stood between her knees. “I have an amazing team AND two of the most important things in the world worth fighting for.” She reached up and brushed the faint tear tracks away from Regina’s cheeks, but she didn’t comment on them. Her fingers traced down to the vee neck and the faint scar that peeked out. It was still knotted and pale, but Emma was convinced everyway it got a little bit fainter, that the sickness that put it there got farther and farther away from them. “You fought so hard to stay alive for me and Henry. That’s how hard I fight to make sure you and Henry have the lives you deserve. How can I do anything less?”

“And if something goes wrong? If you’re struck in the wrong place, if your neck is sna…god,” Regina trembled off, clapping a hand over her mouth at the horror that thought wrought upon her mind. She trembled and struggled for the anger that was so prevalent, but it was now where.

Emma stood and pulled Regina close, whispering comforting words and rubbing her hands up and down her back. Behind Regina her eyes caught on the gym bag that held her fight gloves and a towel that was dotted with blood and sweat.

“What if something happens that I can’t patch up?”

“I’m fighting to keep this home and our life. I’m not fighting so hard to just get killed,” a sharp shudder ran through Regina’s body and Emma pulled her closer. “I’m not,” She repeated, brushing a kiss along Regina’s neck, then jaw and finally pressing a feather light kiss to tear salted lips. She finally felt Regina calm down and her head dropped to Emma’s shoulder, arms coming to encircle the blonde’s shoulders.

“You taste like blood, my dear,” Regina replied, drawing a chuckle from her wife.

“Let me wash my teeth then you can finish torturing me with that iodine.”

“Be good and when you go for a shower I’ll wash your back.” Regina’s playful self was returning and Emma grinned brightly to see it. 

“Yes ma’am,” She gave a mock salute, earning an exasperated eye roll and amused smile.


	6. Screamed it Actually

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina is slipped a truth serum by a suspicious Mary Margaret. Unfortunately MM learns more then she wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was extremely difficult and I don't know why lol but it was either this and something SUPER angsty lol  
> Enjoy!

Prompt - Truth Serum

Rating - PG-13

“You did what?” Emma snapped, sure she heard right, but not believing Mary Margaret would do something like that.

“We need to know if she was behind the Dwarves’ disappearances.”

“They’re back. They’re unharmed, for the most part,” Emma mumbled. “This was no reason to drug Regina! Besides I know she’s not lying.”

“Sweetie, you’re super power isn’t always the most reliable, especially when it comes to those you…care about.”

Emma stiffened at the insinuation, but didn’t comment. One piece of trouble at a time. And currently the biggest was slowly rousing on the couch, dark eyes blinking open and screwing up in confusion and not a small amount of anger.

“What…what’s going on?” Regina growled, head thumping and swimming until she wasn’t sure if she as going to stay sitting up. However pure grit and anger was steeling her spine and she finally steadied herself. Dark eyes turned to the two women standing before her, one looking remorseful, the other almost petulant. “What is the meaning of this?”

“Regina don’t,” But Emma was cut off as Mary Margaret stepped forward, pointed chin jutted pugnaciously.

“Regina did you kidnap the dwarves?”

Regina rolled her eyes and prepared to rip off a scathing comment about the school teacher’s intelligence, but her brain seemed to have other ideas. “I have more important things to deal with then those little pipsqueaks. I wouldn’t touch any of them, especially Grumpy, with a ten foot poll even if you begged me to. I’d rather eat one of my own apples.” Regina clapped a hand over her mouth, horrified. Where had that come from? She glared at Mary Margaret, who looked like she swallowed a bug.

“Did you have anyone do the dirty work for you?”

Again Regina couldn’t stop. “Who exactly around here would help me with anything? I’m the Evil Queen, remember?”

“There she’s answered you’re question. Can we,” But again Emma was cut off by Mary Margaret who spoke with an almost desperation.

“Then where were you the night the dwarves disappeared?”

Emma’s eyes widened and she lunged forward, but it was too late.

“I was at my home with my legs around Emma’s shoulders until the early morning hours.” Regina’s jaw snapped shut and three eyes widened.

“Oh god,” Emma grumbled, dropping her head into her hand.

“And she kept saying that a lot too. Screamed it actually.”


	7. Mutual Benefit cont.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of my Day 2 fic Mutual Benefit. Cora has a surprise for Emma and Regina after their announcement of their 'relationship'.

Prompt - Accidental Marriage

Rating - G

Emma stared down at the piece of paper as if it was going to bite her. “Doesn’t she need both of us there to sign this? Isn’t that how this usually works?” Her voice was growing rapidly higher as her panic was rising.

“I don’t know if you have met my mother, but there is little she will not do to get what she wants,” Regina replied, staring down at the paper with equal discomfort as her blonde companion. She was just better at hiding it.

“Regina we were supposed to date a year so we can both get everything we needed ready, then marry and after everything is settled, get a divorce. We only announced our relationship,” Emma used air quotations. “A few weeks ago.”

“She does not like to wait. She knows that my father is retiring and wants to make sure that it will continue to be the Mills name upon the placard,” Regina replied. This would cause problems. Neither were ready for it, Emma especially but they had little choice. If they backed out of their charade now than they were going to expose their deception. Regina turned to Emma and her heart broke at seeing the panic in green eyes.

“Emma,” She grasped Emma’s hand, worried to feel it trembling slightly.

“We’re married, Regina. This document says so. We’re…god it’s official. And we’re lying!”

“Keep your voice down,” Regina hissed, worried for any curious ears. They were both within Rocinate’s stall after everyone had gone home. It was a place of comfort for both women, something they desperately needed at the moment. “It is a necessary lie. We will both be the happier for it once this is over with. I will have my business and you will have Henry. I will not go back on my part of the deal.” The rest was left unsaid, but Emma heard it clearly. She let out a breath and dropped her head into her hands. This is what they had been planning anyway. It was the only way to make sure Regina could keep the business and animals she so desperately loved. And Regina has promised to fight Gold with her. She shook her head. She felt as if the world was spinning beneath her feet and she needed to sit down. She slumped against the wall.

“God…I’m not sure I’m ready to be a wife, Regina,” Emma whispered, looking down at her hands. “The only thing I’ve ever been good with is animals and finding things. Neither is going to help with this.”

Regina knelt in front of Emma, taking the woman’s hands once more in her own. “You are going to be fine Emma. You aren’t alone in this endeavor. I will be with you and support you. Just as I know you are fully capable of supporting me. You risked a lot by agreeing to this. I will not fail you.”

Emma let out a breath and lifted her face to catch Regina’s gaze. The brown eyes were soft and tender, full of affection if she was reading them right. But there was determination as well. It helped to calm Emma down and she finally nodded. “All right. You know you’ve all ready got the emotional support aspect of this relationship down pat.”

Regina smiled, glad to hear the familiar humor returning. “How else am I to be a good wife if I don’t support my spouse?” She asked, equal humor in her own tone.

Emma reached up and cupped Regina’s cheek, sweeping a thumb across her cheekbone. “Just keep being you, Regina. I’m finding that’s all I seem to really need.”


	8. Tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU. Emma is a Garou shapeshifter assigned to helping Countess Regina. She becomes a glorified guard dog, but the promise of what could happen eases the indignation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to say thanks for everyone that's read and sent me kudos. This was fun to do and I'm glad everyone has loved it. Hope you enjoy this last bit and have a great rest of the day.

Prompt - Creator's Choice (Shapeshifter)

Rating - PG

“This is not the times for game, Gold,” Regina said, her voice and face belying nothing for the cold fury beneath. However at her feet the massive wolf growled and began to stir. Golden fur bristled as equally golden eyes glared the small imp down. “And I believe my wolf has as little time for your pathetic games as I do. The difference being i don’t have any desire to see you torn apart.”

Gold sneered, “Try it dearie. You still owe me for all that I’ve given you. You would not be around were it not for me.”

“Oh yes I still owe you for this gift of immortality that you’ve given. And for the death of my fiancée and for all the trouble you’ve given me over the years. Yes I still owe you for all that. And I believe she would like to repay you for me,” Regina swept her hand to the wolf that took another step forward. The animal’s shoulders came level with Gold’s waist and between the canines as long as his finger and the claws sharp enough to put rents into the wood flooring, Gold knew it would be a losing battle if he tried anything.

“I won’t forget this, Regina. You will come crawling to me for help when the other families coming looking for blood.”

“I look forward to seeing their attempts,” Regina flicked a hand and two gaurds appeared to lead Gold out. After the doors closed and they were alone again Regina focused on the she-wolf who began to change and grow. Golden fur melted into pale skin dotted with scars and tattoos and molten gold eyes rapidly shifted into their normal forest green.

“You know, Fang. When I agreed to help you I don’t remember being you’re personal guard dog being a part of this,” Emma Swan replied, shaking her wavy blonde hair and running long fingers through it to brush it back from her face. She stood nude before Regina, unconcerned with her nudity since it was second nature for a Garou shifter. However she could see Regina’s attention was being torn between her words and her breasts. “Eyes are up here.”

Regina’s eyes snapped up from the muscled chest and firm breasts to merrily dancing green eyes. “This showed Gold that I have made alliances with the Shifter community. That makes me all the more powerful in his eyes. Besides I know that wolves make him nervous, so that was an added bonus.”

Emma rolled her eyes and walked over to the screen divider to change into her clothes, slipping into black slacks, a white shirt, black jacket and red tie. As she tucked her shirt into her pants she felt more then saw Regina join her behind the screen. Winter and apple cider filled the air and she felt her wolf stir once more at the beautiful woman’s proximity. Turning she was surprised at her proximity, but her focus was quickly turned to the soft curve of breasts and hips outlined in the business suite and the full lips pulled up in a smile befitting Boston’s Evil Queen.

Regina reached out and ran her fingers down the silk tie. “What are your plans for the rest of the evening, Miss Swan?”

Emma gave a casual shrug, hoping her racing pulse wasn’t noticeable. “I’ll probably head over to Asphodel, see if I can find anything else about the disappearances. Doubtful since everyone is still skittish, but you never know. If nothing else maybe I can get a few shots of Wolfsbane to tide me over.” As a Garou her metabolism was extremely high, making it nearly impossible for her to get drunk on normal booze, but Wolfsbane, a local flavor marked specifically for those of the shifter community, packed enough of a wallop to knock even an Alpha on their ass.

And Emma already felt like she had three swigs as Regina stepped closer, the Vampire Countess’s presence creating a heady aura that had her wolf growling.

“I believe a trip to Asphodel sounds like a good idea. A way to unwind after the trails of today. Perhaps I will avail myself of the dance floor to unwind.”

Emma gulped as she remembered the first night they’d met, the heat and pulse of power that seemed the shimmer the air as they had danced together, eyes locked and inner animals purring. She had not known it at the time that the woman in her arms was Boston’s own Evil Queen, but she did feel herself under the dark woman’s thrall as she found herself compelled to kiss and touch and never let the night end.

Regina smiled as she felt Emma’s body tighten and grow hot. “We never did get the chance to finish our dance.”

“Meet me there and I’ll save one for you, Your Majesty,” Emma breathed, grabbing the hand teasing over her chest and bringing it to her lips. She kissed the knuckles then took a step back, allowing her mind to clear. “I’ll see you tonight then.”

“Tonight.”


End file.
